


Always Up for a Dip

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 1 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://inell.livejournal.com/profile">inell</a>'s prompt of <i>Hermione/Fred/George: Skinnydipping, dare, and lust</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Always Up for a Dip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> Written on 1 May 2006 in response to [inell](http://inell.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Hermione/Fred/George: Skinnydipping, dare, and lust_.

"—dare you."

"Belt up, Fred. I'm not going to strip off and jump into _that_ just because of your infantile prompt—"

"Nice try, brother—told you she'd be too uptight."

"I am _not_ uptight."

"Nope, you're just chicken," George asserted, shucking his kit.

"Bawk, bawk, bawk!"

Hermione blushed to see how unashamedly the twins embraced nudity as she threw her hands over her eyes. She wasn't "chicken"; she just didn't know how to choose between Fred and George—or to tell them that she wanted them both.

But lust drove her to peek, and the boys' incessant clucking, to join their "skinny-dipping."


End file.
